Call centers may originate telephone calls (known as outbound calls) to targeted parties for various purposes. For instance, outbound calls may be made by call centers for the purpose of surveying individuals for a political campaign, notifying customers of suspicious charges on their credit card accounts, inquiring about repayment of past due loan amounts, soliciting donations for a non-profit organization, or offering new products for sale. In many instances, the call center may encounter a number of different results (e.g., outcomes) in placing a particular outbound call besides reaching the intended (e.g., targeted) party. For example, the called telephone may be busy or disconnected, automated answering may answer the call such as voice mail or an answering machine, or the call may continuously ring until the call is terminated. Regardless of the result, a call center typically continues on with the next number in a calling list and may eventually try to reach the intended party at a later time by making a subsequent outbound call to the party. As a result of this practice, many call centers encounter decreased efficiency and effectiveness in conducting outbound call campaigns. Thus, a need in the art exists for improved procedures for handling instances in which the intended party is not reached when conducting outbound calls. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.